Star Fox: Rebirth of loneliness
by TheUnknown2000
Summary: The story begins a year after Fox admits his feelings for Krystal to her and in return she admits her feelings for him. After about three weeks after their first anniversary of being together Fox decides that he wants her to be his mate and wants to propose to her but things change when something big happens. Can they overcome what happened? Alcohol, swearing, & adult themes.


Star Fox: Rebirth of loneliness

Prologue to the story:

**This is not my story this is a tory my little brother wanted me to post because it was his birthday and just because I'm not a jackass I decided 'why not, what's the worst that could happen? '. I also offered to revise and edit it but he said "no" and I respected his decision and posted it for him. So like I said before, it's all his doing, and all of you who thinking "Man he lying his A** off" I'm not because I had him sitting here watching me write this story. Also he says that he is sorry because he had the whole story but will continue it when he finds his other notebook so I can post it on FF for him.**

**Honestly he works better when he is listening to music so he can get a better feel for the story. But enough babbling here's the summary...**

**The story begins a year after Fox admits his feelings for Krystal to her and in return she admits her feelings for him. After about three weeks after their first anniversary of being together Fox decides that he wants her to be his mate and wants to propose to her but things change when something big happens between them. Can they overcome what happened? Read to find out.**

A/N In the story they live on Corneria but they still have their Arwings. This is just to clear things up so people don't get confused.

_Italicized _= thoughts

Alright on with the story…..

ACTION….

(Fox POV)

'_Damn it's hot as hell!' _

He was riding on his Ducati (Motorcycle) that Falco and Slippy bought him for his birthday last week back to his and Krystal's house. But on the way he thought "_Hmmm Krystal has been great to me and even threw a party for me with the help of Slip and Falco. The way I see it is that I owe her big time. But how can I repay her for all the great things she has done for me? I know! I'll get her a present to say thanks for making me the happiest fox alive." _So he made a detour to the jewelers. He walked in and heard the shop owner walk behind the counter and ask "How may I assist you sir?"

"How much is your diamond encrusted necklace?"

"3000 credits."

"Can u show it to me?"

"Sure." As the jeweler was retrieving the necklace he was looking at all of the other jewels that he had. And while he was getting it he found a ring that he also wanted to get her and thought "_that would be great for a wedding ring!"_

"Here is the necklace you wanted."

"Thank you and how much for the ring?"

"All together that will cost you…13k. Will that be all?"

"No. how much more would it cost to get an engraving on the necklace?"

"It will cost you an extra $200. What do you want the engraving to say and where do you want the engraving to be?"

"On the back of the necklace and I want it to say 'will you marry me?'."

The merchant smirked "OH you're trying to propose. So who is the lucky lady?"

"Krystal." He said sheepishly

Since you're the first person to ask for this engraving and you are using it to propose' I'll give it to you for 7k."

"Thank you."

"No thank you Fox McCloud"

After that he paid for the ring and waited for the necklace to be finished. After he got the ring he waved to the jewel shop owners and said "Thank you"

After that he got on his bike and sat there for a min to think how this would all play out. After he went through all the scenarios he decided that he was going to leave the necklace on their bed when Krystal wasn't in the room and lead her into the room while it was just sitting there waiting to be opened. He then smiled and said "Yes!" He then started his Ducati and Started home.

CUT! OK WTF HAPPENED HERE….. CAN SOMEONE HELP MY CREW PLZ!

**Sorry but that will be it until my little brother can find his notebook so I can finish the story for him. i originally planned to post this earlier but my plan was screwed because my computer went on strike on I will be coming out with a story soon but I can't make any promises. Until next time this is The Unknown signing out. PEACE!**


End file.
